A Bloody Victory
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: In the mist of the chaos stood Koenma, his once white cloak soiled with his blood and that of another. Violence, language, spoilers, and MAJOR character death.


**A Bloody Victory**

Hey everyone!

This is a one shot, so don't worry about me working on another story when I should be working on my other stuff hahaha. Anyway, this story is a very dark one...especially for me, so just a warning. I would like to thank my brother for this because he got me into **Senses Fail** hahaha. So yeah, kudos to him for doing that.

The reason why I made this story is because I made an AMV with the song: **Rum is for Drinking Not for Burning** by **Senses Fail**, and it was a Koenma AMV, my first Koenma one just by himself. So my brother said the song fit him and well I read the lyrics and it does fit Koenma, especially near the end of the series. This is actually part two of something I was thinking about writing...another one shot related to a song...and that story I haven't made yet, but it's suppose to be what happened in order for **THIS **story to take place hahaha (_sweat drops_) Yeah sorry for being out of order but I couldn't wait to put this one up and so...if this one is good I'll make the first part.

Ok, I hope you guys like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or anything related to the show, I am not making any money from using it in this story. I also do not own **Rum Is For Drinking Not For Burning**, which is owned by **Senses Fail**. I am not making any money from using their song in here either.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm sung through out spirit world as they were under attack. Ogres ran in complete chaos, grabbing files as they went trying to save whatever they could from the demons who had managed to find a way into the spirit realm. After they grabbed what was necessary, they made a run for it out of spirit world and back to their homes, using the many hidden escape routes within the temple.

Koenma stood in front of his desk in his teenage form. He was now the leader of spirit realm, his father having been killed on one of his '_vacations'_ a few years earlier. He watched his screen as the demons were almost through spirit world's huge doors.

Jorge and Botan had already left, not after trying to convince Koenma to follow them. However, Koenma had refused having told them that as a leader he needed to '_go down with the ship'_ as the saying went. They had left him, though had promised to come back with reinforcements. Koenma knew that they would be too late with that help.

He turned his attention to a red button that was on his desk and pushed in. In a matter of moments the best of the best of Spirit world's Special Forces Unit were standing in front of him, hip to hip.

_(This captain goes down with the ship  
All hands on deck, stand hip-to-hip)_

The same unit, who over a thousand years earlier had been ordered by his father to kill Yusuke Urameshi.

Koenma looked at the unit who were now a bigger number of men and women then his father had so long ago. Over time, Koenma had grown, having become a strong lead, better then his late father. He had grown respect in the spirit world, yet at the same time had been loathed in the demon because of his superior leadership skills.

No demon was safe from Koenma's special detective teams. He had ordered any demon to be '_killed on the spot'_ if he was to do anything to kill, eat, or hurt a human.

It was because of this reason that the demons decided to storm Spirit world and make his head a trophy.

_(I shout the orders, "Shoot to kill!")_

Koenma stood in front of his unit.

"Men, the day that we have been preparing for has arrived. This is the day were we must take back the control over both demon world and the human world."

Koenma took out his pacifier. It wasn't his original one, since that had been destroyed while trying to contain Sensui over 1000 years ago, but it a better and more efficient one. The power that was in his pacifier wasn't the amount it should have been for this fight, but it was enough to give spirit world a fighting chance.

_(I'm dressed to thrill,  
I'm dressed to thrill.)_

"Today we are going to defeat not only my father's old enemies but mine. We are going to put them in their place and we are going to take back control to where it belongs." Koenma shouted.

The unit cheered in unison at his mini motivation speech.

_(And all my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,)_

"In order to keep our casualties to the minimum, we must go after the leader of this rebel group. When we do that, then the rest will run, giving us the chance to pick the rest of them off one by one." Koenma said.

A huge blast was heard, causing the room to shake. Koenma held onto this desk to keep him self from falling and glanced at the screen that was still up. The demons had combined their demonic auras together and had destroyed the massive doors, screaming as they rushed into the Spirit Realm.

_(Their captain walk the plank  
Destroy them, rank by rank.)_

Koenma raised his hand that held his pacifier in the air.

"**CHARGE!"**

A battle cry came up from the unit as they followed behind their captain, who was none other then Koenma.

He ran down the hallway, his regiment right behind him.

_(Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun)_

Not too soon had they started running down the hallway were they met with a horrid of demons. Koenma put his pacifier back in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to use it yet and replaced it with a sword that was at his hip.

Koenma began to cut through the group of demons, making a note to reward Kuwabara and Hiei for their lessons in how to wield a sword.

Koenma continued to go through the demon's like a knife cutting butter, his face showing no emotions. He had lost his father to these monsters, and even though he and his father didn't agree much or get along often, he still loved him.

"**ONWARD! DO NOT LET UP!"** Koenma shouted, hearing the men behind him cry out in pain or rage.

_  
(And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.)_

Koenma and his team reached the main entrance where more demons were continuing to pour in threw the gates. Koenma noticed one of the demon's at the door was giving orders and directions. The demon had long black hair and had his back towards Koenma.

'_It's him_.' Koenma thought.

He turned to his men, or the many that were still alive.

"Unit B…" Koenma said, a few men and women standing up straight and looking at him. "You make a sweep through the rest of the temple. Check all the rooms including those off limits. Shoot to kill, don't leave any survivors." Koenma ordered.

They saluted and left.

"Unit C…" Koenma said another group of men and woman looked ready for orders. "I want you to guard the entrance to limbo. I don't want anyone with an inch of those doors, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"If those doors were to be opened, then we wouldn't even have a chance. Now go!" Koenma ordered.

They saluted and went to the gates of limbo.

_(Now set the sail to quarter mast,  
We'll jump the ship, we'll sink 'em fast.) _

"Unit A…" Koenma said to the remaining men and woman. "Come with me to our victory!"

A roar came from the remaining group as they followed behind the charging Koenma.

_(Men follow me to victory,)_

The demons turned towards the roaring and found them selves seeing red as they were attacked. Koenma used his sword to block attacks as well as kill demons as he made his way towards the demon's leader.

Two demons had lunged for the prince, outstretching their claws. Koenma blocked one of the demons, however wasn't able to knock the demon away in time to block the other one's attack, getting a deep cut to his side.

Koenma screamed out in pain as the red liquid began to stain his robes.

_(Red as the sea,  
Red as the sea.)  
_

Koenma backed up and held his side, wincing at the pain. However he didn't have time to stop and tend to his in juried side for the demon came at him again, this time in rage at seeing his comrade lying in a pool of his own blood dead on the ground.

The demon roared as he came towards Koenma. Koenma moved out of the demon's way and before the demon could turn back around for another chance to attack, Koenma sliced him in half, down the middle.

Koenma let out a sigh and turned around, finding both sides having body corpses on the floor. Koenma took in a few deep breathes to calm him self down.

_(And to the cannons roar,  
Their bodies dance ashore,)_

Koenma held onto his sword as he made his way towards the demon he was after, cutting down more demon's that got in his way.

He roared as lunged at the demon.

The demon turned around and blocked Koenma's strike with his own sword, pushing the prince back a bit.

The two stood there, glaring at each other as everything else seemed to disappear around them; them being the only ones left in the room.

"So you're the one who not only planed this attack but the attack made on my father a few years ago." Koenma said.

The demon smirked and turned around, having Koenma's questions answered and yet even more questions.

"Nice to see you too, Koenma." said Yusuke.

_(A pirate's life for me,  
I won't go quietly.)  
_

"Why Yusuke? That's all I want to know." Koenma said, looking at his former spirit detective and his former friend.

"You should know the question to that Koenma. You did know me after all." Yusuke said with a sadistic smile.

"Obviously I didn't, so tell me why. Enlighten me." Koenma said.

_(Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun)_

Yusuke snorted as he glared at Koenma.

"You really don't know do you? Even if you're in your teenage form and all, you're still that pacifier breathe baby that I knew 1000 years ago; a snotty little brat who doesn't know shit." Yusuke said.

Koenma narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"I'm the brat? Look at you. What you did…what you are doing right now is bratty. And for what? What is the reason you created this war? What made you go off the deep end? What is your excuse for killing my father!" Koenma growled, gripping onto his sword's hilt.

Yusuke's eyes went dark, causing Koenma to shudder at the sight of those brown dead eyes.

"They're gone…"

Koenma looked at him for a moment, pondering over those words. His eyes widened for a moment before they too dulled a bit.

"You mean Keiko and Kuwabara, don't you?" Koenma sighed.

"No, not just them." growled Yusuke, his eyes flashing red in anger. "Everyone I know! Genkai, Kurama, my mother…" Yusuke seemed to darken at the mention of his mother.

_(And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.)_

"Yusuke, I really don't think you should add Kurama to that list since he's still alive." Koenma said.

"Yoko Kurama is still alive." Yusuke hissed. "Not the Kurama I knew. The Kurama I knew died an old man in his death bed, which is much better then how Kuwabara died the first time…" Yusuke said, his eyes going dark.

"You still think it was your fault, don't you?" Koenma said with sad eyes.

"Saving my pathetic life from a demon that I destroyed in less than a minute was my fault…if I didn't fool around…if I paid attention to my opponent instead of goofing around…if he was home with his wife and kids instead of on the mission…maybe he would have died like Kurama did…old and having a full life." Yusuke said.

"Kuwabara wanted to die that way and you know that. He was an honorable man as well as loving. He knew he was going to die young in the work he did, and even if he did retire from working for me, then he would have died some other heroic way, like he does every time he's reincarnated." Koenma said, sighing. "Besides, you should be glad you are a demon since you were able to see him again in his reincarnations."

"Yeah and have him never know me? That was great." Yusuke snorted. "And don't get me started on Keiko's reincarnations where she doesn't know me and loves another man **EVERYTIME**! And my mother..." Yusuke started but couldn't even finish.

He tilted his head downward trying to compose himself before turning red eyes towards Koenma, causing him to take a step backwards.

"1000 years is enough of that. I've had enough of watching the ones I love die. You try it sometime and see what it would do to you. You try to forget about them only finding that you can't because of the lessons you learn from your dead master who won't be reincarnated because she doesn't want to. You try to find those friends who are reincarnated and not even remember you…" Yusuke said, his eyes going dark and dull.

Koenma looked into those eyes, his heart going out to him.

"Yusuke, I understand that it's hard to except that but you always knew that would be their fate and this would be yours." Koenma said, his eyes softening a bit.

"You don't understand do you?" Yusuke said with a hiss. "I never knew until I spoke with Sensui…after he was blasted with my spirit gun through half of the demon's forest and was lying half dead on the ground…that was when he told me that I would out live them. That since I was a demon that I would out live my human friend's and family…that they would die before my eyes and I wouldn't be able to stop it…" Yusuke said his eyes growing darker.

"I didn't believe him until Kuwabara died and then my wife Keiko, only a few years before Kurama's body died and he became Yoko Kurama again…and I can't live like this anymore…1000 years was too much for me to take…so I decided to end it all, all the pain and all the suffering I've felt all these years…and when it's all gone…" Yusuke said with a smile that gave Koenma chills.

_(And to my damsel in distress,)_

"…I will be gone." Yusuke raised his sword.

(_You've made a mess of your new dress)_

"Don't Yusuke! There has to be another way!" Koenma shouted.

However Yusuke gave him a sadistic smile and brought down his sword stabbing it straight into Koenma's stomach.

_(You've made a mess of your new dress)_

Koenma's eyes widened as blood slipped through his lips.

Yusuke pushed his sword in deeper, leaning in closer to Koenma's ear, as the prince of spirit world began to choke on the blood that continued to come out of his mouth.

_(You've made a mess!)  
_

"But I won't kill my self until everything is destroyed, when everyone else is dead, you being the first for me to kill." Yusuke said before sliding out his sword from Koenma's stomach.

Koenma stumbled backwards, dropping his sword to grab his stomach.

He looked up and saw Yusuke lick the blood from the sword. Koenma fell to his knees breathing hard, blood continuing to spill from his mouth.

_(Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun)_

Yusuke raised his sword above Koenma, the light reflecting from the blade as it was ready to decapitate the spirit realm prince.

"Good bye Koenma. I'll see you in Hell." Yusuke said, bringing down his sword.

_(And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive)_

Koenma grabbed his forgotten sword and brought it up into Yusuke's gut. Yusuke's eyes widened as he felt the cold metallic blade buried deep with in his stomach. Yusuke felt his body turn cold as his lost his grip on his sword, having it drop to the floor with a clank.

_((I'm dressed to thrill I'm dressed to thrill))_

Yusuke looked down at Koenma who looked up at his long time friend, tears in both of their eyes.

"I hope your suffering will now end…Yusuke." Koenma said, his body becoming weak as he fell backwards.

Yusuke's eyes roll back into his head as his body went straight through the sword, landing to the side of Koenma's body.

Yusuke turned his head towards Koenma, his eyes having lost their insane look and coming back to how his soul used to be. A smile crossed Yusuke's blood filled lips as he let his last breathe escape his hoarse and blood filled throat before becoming cold and dead.

_(Just to keep our desire alive) _

"**KOENMA!**"

All those who were in the mist of the battle stopped and turned to look at the two fallen leaders, lying dead on the cold blood soaked floor.

Botan rushed towards her fallen Lord who was barely alive, but still thus.

"Oh Koenma, please…don't you dare die! Please…I love you! Don't you dare leave me here!" Botan sobbed as she placed her hands over Koenma's wounded, using her healing abilities that she had perfected over the last hundred years.

A light blue light surrounded Koenma's wound that was soaked in a metallic red. After a few more minutes of using her energy to help heal her secret love, Botan removed her hands, creasing Koenma's calm face.

Botan's eyes were filled with tears, silently begging for Koenma to open his eyes.

_((I'm dressed to thrill)) _

A joyous cry came from Botan's lips as a cheer of victory was on the lips of those in Spirit World. Demon's begun to flee at the sight of their leader fallen, forgetting their conquest and fearing for their lives.

In the mist of the chaos stood Koenma, his once white cloak soiled with his blood and that of another. He stood there, head down as demons ran past him in fright, his blood stained sword in his hand as he stood there. All watched him as he raised his head with a stone cold look, his hand coming to his mouth as he removed the pacifier, powering it up.

Koenma turned towards the broken doors of Spirit World; the entire demon forces continued to run away from the holy place. Koenma closed his eyes in a silent prayer for a lost soul to finds its way before re-opening his eyes and with a scream capturing all those demons in his Mafukan, subduing them for all eternity.

And it was on this day the battle over the human world and demon world was won as it was the day Koenma's war had begun.

_((I'm dressed to thrill))_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this...and again sorry about it being all depressing and stuff. Please read and review!


End file.
